The present invention is generally directed to graphical user interfaces for computers, and more particularly to the automatic repositioning and/or resizing of utility windows in response to actions that may affect the view or content of such windows on a display.
As graphical user interfaces and display systems for computers continue to offer increased functionality, they provide the user with greater flexibility in manipulating the information that is displayed on a monitor, or similar type of display device. In some instances, however, such manipulation could produce unexpected results. For example, some display systems offer the user the ability to change the resolution of the display device. If the user decreases the resolution of the device, for example to make icons or text appear larger, the objects on the display will move relative to a reference point, as well as change size, in accordance with the change in resolution. The user may prefer that certain objects remain in their original position, however. For instance, it may be desirable to keep tool palettes in a corner of the display. Furthermore, some of the objects at the periphery of the original display may be partially removed from view, even though the user may desire to have such objects remain readily accessible. Such objects might include utility windows that the user may want to frequently access during the operation of the computer.
Similar situations can occur when objects are moved on the desktop of the user interface, or when display configurations change. For instance, if the user switches the display from a full-sized monitor to an LCD screen on a notebook computer, the different operating parameters of the two display devices may affect the size of the desktop. As a result, the positions and sizes of the objects on the display can change, and some of them may become unviewable because they are positioned outside of the display area. It is desirable, therefore, to provide a mechanism which is capable of maintaining windows and other similar objects in an accessible condition that conforms to the user""s preferences, despite changes in the display environment.
In accordance with the present invention, this objective is achieved by a method and system which automatically repositions and resizes windows in response to movement of the window or changes in a display configuration. If the position of a given window changes relative to available display space, a determination is first made of the preferred size and position of the window. If the window is not capable of being fully displayed within the available display area, it is constrained to fit the current display area. In determining the constraints for the window, a first step provides a window size which permits a minimum required amount of information to be displayed to the user. For example, if the window is a utility window containing buttons that permit user access to various processes or application programs, the minimum size for the window requires that at least one button be visible. If the minimum size is not already present in the available display area, the window is moved into the available area until the minimum size is attained. Conversely, if the visible portion of the window already contains the minimum required area, a determination is made whether additional integral components of the window can be displayed. The window is then appropriately shrunk or expanded to permit an integral number of components, e.g. buttons, to be displayed. Thereafter, control elements are added to the window, such as scroll buttons, and the window is redrawn at the new size and position.
As a further feature of the invention, the position of the window is varied so that it conforms to the position it occupied prior to the change in configuration. With this approach, if the user expects to have the window at a particular position, it will remain at that position regardless of changes in the size or resolution of the display device.
Further features of the invention, as well as the advantages offered thereby, are described in greater detail hereinafter with reference to particular examples illustrated in the accompanying drawings.